


How Lovely Is The Evening

by transalucard



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Vlad the good dad, baby adrian, lisa is sleepy, no one can convince me that adrian didn't cry 24/7, this was a request btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transalucard/pseuds/transalucard
Summary: Baby Adrian gets frightened by a storm so it's dad Dracula to the rescue





	How Lovely Is The Evening

Adrian Tepes was a child prone to nightmares. From the moment he’d become old enough to imagine things moving in the shadows, there hadn’t been a single night free of the boy begging his parents to check for monsters under his bed. Much to Lisa’s dismay, Vlad was quick to make jokes concerning the aspect of ‘monsters’, pointing out the irony each time the boy’s fangs peeked from behind his lips. Pairing that sort of paranoia with rumbling thunder and white flashes of lightning was without a doubt the worst recipe for disaster.

So, when Adrian woke from a nightmare to notice the storm raging just outside his bedroom window; it came as no surprise to Vlad to hear his cries echoing down the hallway. His wife lay next to him in bed, sound asleep in peaceful bliss since the storm did quite the opposite to her nerves. She’d been travelling a lot recently and he could see the toll it took on her, dark circles settled just beneath her blue eyes, sore muscles tensed even as she rested. The last thing he wanted was to trouble her with their son. He already knew she was the most amazing mother and doctor, there was no reason for her to force herself out of bed.

The vampire made quick work of getting up and throwing on a robe, being sure to gently close the door behind him before hurrying to the nursery. As he walked, lights came to life, illuminating the long corridor even if it was unnecessary for him to see, but upon opening the door the relief of brightness did have an immediate effect on Adrian. The child sat up among his blankets and toys, tear streaked cheeks looking much like the raindrops that ran down the windows. Little hands balled into fists around his nightgown, clutching onto the fabric in stubborn fear.

“Papa...?” The word came out sounding like a sob, no doubt the toddler’s eyes were still adjusting to the newfound light. Vlad looked at his son with a soft gaze, giving a sigh before hurrying to the bed and scooping Adrian up in his arms.

“That’s right, it’s your papa.” He assured, allowing little arms to wrap around his neck and hold onto him firmly while his own free hand moved to rub over Adrian’s back. He began to pace, hoping that the gentle swaying motions would eventually get him to calm down. “You’re safe. You’re safe, little one.” He did his best to hush the cries that continued to fill the room, but as the storm raged on, Vlad had to admit that Lisa was better at this. Better at getting her son to fall back asleep in minutes. The child could still barely articulate what he wanted, and while Vlad had lived long enough to learn hundreds of languages, it was as if Lisa was the only one who could understand Adrian.

After ten minutes of failed attempts, Vlad had moved to sit down in a rocking chair which occupied the corner of the room farthest away from the window, still occassionally hushing the boy to no avail. He was sure he’d tried everything; pacing, rocking, comforting, the only idea he hadn’t entertained was singing. For Vlad was far from a good singer, even with all his knowledge, he had no clue how to hold a note. But he also knew that was what Lisa immediately resorted to. Unlike himself, she had the voice of an angel, the kind of tone that could calm even the cruelest of demons.

Another loud crash of thunder shook the windowsill and was quickly followed by a yelp from the shaking boy who now had his face buried in his fathers’ neck. Golden curls were pressed against the vampire’s cheek, and Vlad began to lose all hope for ever getting him to calm down. It was only after so much time spent that he was finally desperate enough to give a soft hum, doing his best to recall the lullaby Lisa sang. And to his shock, Adrian’s sobbing suddenly halted, still clutching onto Vlad but no longer crying. Red eyes widened momentarily; of course it was that easy.

Vlad hurried to continue the song, eventually opening his mouth to mumble a few of the words he could remember.

“Oh, how lovely is this evening...” He sang, glancing down to his son with increasing surprise as Adrian’s grip on him relaxed, until the boy was entirely reliant on Vlad’s arm to keep him held close. “Is the evening...” It was only a few moments before Vlad could hear the regulation of Adrian’s breaths, indicating that he’d finally returned to sleep. He continued to sit in shock that slowly turned to triumph, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“I’m surprised you accomplished that as well.” A soft voice interrupted the quiet, turning Vlad’s attention to where Lisa stood, leaning against the doorframe. She still looked tired, but more than that, she looked at her husband and her son with eyes full of love. Vlad only chuckled at her joke, finally standing and carrying Adrian back to his bed before walking to stand in front of Lisa.

“You’re only jealous that you didn’t get to come and save me.” He remarked as she moved to stand on her tiptoes, letting one of her hands grab the front of Vlad’s robe and pull him down into a gentle kiss. “Not true..” She whispered. “I love it when you get to be the hero...”


End file.
